


Quiet Mumbled Voices

by rawr_anna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_anna/pseuds/rawr_anna





	Quiet Mumbled Voices

I'd do anything to sparkle in their eyes. They always look at what I do then look away disappointed. I would do anything to make them love me, but they only see my flaws. I’ve wished on stars that shined bright on the night sky to be better. There are a few people, who try to stay close to me, but I can’t stay close to them, I ruin them, so instead I stay away from them and cut and starve and binge and purge and try to become better. No one cares to look for the scars and cuts that don’t fade. Now I fade, so no one sees me and I am invisible. When I’m alone I pretend I’m a beautiful princess that is loved, but none of its true. Someday I may quit the fight that is life, but know that I’m happier that way. No one sees me for who i am, and that is all I need, but to most people I’m invisible. For now though, I fight.


End file.
